


Sam Uses the Dildo

by Bit_Not_Good



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, M/M, dildo, tw for brief use of homophobic slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bit_Not_Good/pseuds/Bit_Not_Good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had a dildo made. Sam uses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Uses the Dildo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awabubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awabubbles/gifts).



> So awhile back, awabubbles wrote a fic about [Dean making a dildo of his dick when Sam leaves for college.](http://awabubbles.tumblr.com/post/99436398514/dean-gets-a-dildo-made-of-his-dick-for-sam) It's her twenty-seventh birthday today, so I thought I'd publish the fic I started long ago where Sam makes use of the dildo. Happy birthday, awa! <3

Sam choked and turned bright red when he saw what Dean had given him. One flesh-colored dong, wrapped in newspaper and so much like the real thing it made him blush bright red.

"What the hell?" his new room mate- Eddy- sputtered, dropping the toy. "You some kinda fag?"

Sam cast about for a response. "Uh, y'know. Gag gift. Boys back home." Eddy laughed and Sam quickly gathered it up and hid it in a drawer. It was another two weeks before he thought about it again. 

*

Eddy had come home just long enough to tell him he was gonna spend the night with his girl and then Sam had the room to himself, after having assured Eddy that he wouldn't trash the place. He did his homework, took a shower, and as he pulled out a pair of clean underwear the dildo rolled out and fell to the floor. 

Now that he had the chance to examine it, it looked familiar, as if Dean had- no. Oh god. Dean had made him a replica of his own cock.

Sam could feel the heat rising in his cheeks at the thought of someone making a mold of his brother’s cock, even as his own cock stirred to life.

“God, Dean,” he muttered, digging through the drawer for a tube of lube. He shucked off his underwear and pants and knelt on his bed. Eagerly he pressed two lubed fingers against his hole, working the first and then the second in impatiently.

With an eager groan, Sam pressed a third finger into himself. His cock was throbbing and his skin felt too tight, like he was going to explode if he didn’t come soon, and still the dildo sat there on his desk, looking incredibly lifelike for a fake cock. After a moment, he tugged his fingers out and grabbed the thing with lube-covered fingers. He rolled it in his palm and grinned to himself, then nudged the tip against his hole.

Sam groaned. It had been far too long since he’d been fucked the way he liked, hard and fast and _on Dean’s cock_. With a huff, he pressed the rest in with one shove and then fell face-down on the bed, dildo filling him up so perfectly. Oh, _god_ he’d missed this. He reached back one hand and grasped the flared base, shoving it to and fro roughly inside himself. Sam could feel his orgasm building in his belly, fast and whitehot. And then he was coming, a handful of sheet shoved in his mouth at the last minute to muffle his scream.

*

When Sam came to a few moments later, he was laying in the wet spot with the dildo still buried in his ass. He lazed for a few minutes, contemplating sleep, then stood carefully, whimpering at the overstimulation, and set about stripping his bed. 

 


End file.
